In pickup trucks and the like, the passenger compartment may feature a rear window assembly comprising a sliding center window. One common assembly may include a sliding window that slides horizontally over an opening between separate left and right fixed panels. Alternately, the assembly may include a single fixed glass panel that encircles an opening for the sliding window. The sliding window is slidably supported by guide rails that are adhesively bonded to the fixed panel above and below the opening. There is a concern that circumstances may arise when the fixed glass panel may crack into pieces that are unable to support the guide rails with the weight of the sliding window, in which case the sliding window may fall into the passenger compartment.
Therefore, a need exists for a slider window assembly that includes a guide rail that is adhesively bonded to a fixed glass panel and is also secured to support the sliding window in the event that the fixed glass panel becomes cracked.